Menunggu Kamu
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: hai, selamat pagi. aku menantimu, aku merindukanmu, di hari yang cerah ini. hanya satu hari saja, kau mau menghubungiku? hanya sekedar mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun"? /lawlu fanfic/ selamat ulang tahun, Luffy!


**Menunggu Kamu**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Story by Hawk Eye Falcon**

**Trafalgar D. Water Law x Monkey D. Luffy**

beberapa kata tidak jelas, diksi yang tidak tepat dan alur kacau balau.

**For Luffy's Birthday (late) in 5 May**

**Happy Birthday for My Captain! **

**Hope u enjoy it!**

_._

* * *

_Piiip. Piipiiip. Piiip._

Senyum lebar terukir di bibir mungil seorang pemuda bersurai malam begitu jam wekernya berbunyi. Manik hitamnya menyipit mengikuti lebar senyumnya.

"Selamat pagi, jam! Hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi dari pada kau!" serunya antusias sambil mematikan jam weker. Dia bergegas bangun, kemudian merapikan bantal-bantalnya, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma pagi yang menyegarkan. Senyum lebar tak berhenti disunggingkannya.

Manik cokelatnya mengerling ke kiri. Sebuah tanaman _mistletoe _menggantung manis dari kusen, menjuntai hingga ke bawah. Buah-buah _berry _yang terletak di tengah-tengah _mistletoe_ terlih at ranum menggoda untuk dijamah. Pemuda itu memetik satu buah _berry, _lalu memakannya. Ditemani angin pagi yang berhembus, dia menatap ke kejauhan.

"Hari ini, kau akan pulang, 'kan?"

Sunyi yang membalas. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum lemah, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya. Ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas berkedip-kedip, menandakan beberapa pesan masuk meminta respon. Tapi bukan itu yang ditunggunya. Pesan masuk itu berasal dari teman-temannya, _pasti, _dari Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Franky, Robin, bahkan Brook sekalipun. Kakeknya, Garp, dan kedua kakaknya, Ace dan Sabo, mengirim pesan selamat ulang tahun disertai permintaan maaf karena _tahun ini _masih sibuk dan akan mengunjunginya secepatnya.

Tapi, _kapan orang itu _yang begitu?

Luffy menggelengkan kepala, menepuk pipinya, berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin kala jemarinya meraih ponsel. Satu per satu surel dibuka, kedua bola matanya mengerling ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca rentetan kalimat disana. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum, atau tertawa kecil, ketika kalimat-kalimat tersebut dirasanya cukup lucu.

"_Shishishi, k_apan, ya, _dia _akan menelepon?"gumamnya. " Kalau dia menelepon, apa yang harus kukatakan, ya?"

"Setidaknya, kami akan bertukar kabar dulu. Kemudian, aku akan bertanya, kapan _dia _akan pulang," Luffy tersenyum riang, membayangkan saat-saat itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan, melepas rindu yang menyesaki dada.

Tanpa sadar, di balik senyumnya itu, terselip luka besar di sorot matanya.

* * *

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja, bukan? Aku disini juga baik-baik saja. Masih sama seperti saat itu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan._

* * *

"Rayleigh-_ossan! _Aku datang, ne~"

"Luffy?" Pria berkacamata bersurai putih itu terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan Luffy. Dia memaksakan senyum sementara Luffy mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, _ossan? _Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut begitu?"

"Mengapa kau datang hari ini, Luffy? Kau tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?"

Luffy mengernyit bingung. Sementara Luffy masih tampak berpikir, Rayleigh menghela napas kasar dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi tembam Luffy.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, Monkey D. Luffy. Kau lupa soal itu?" Rayleigh berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau soal itu aku tahu, _ossan. _Memangnya kenapa aku datang di hari ulang tahunku? Aku 'kan tetap harus bekerja," Luffy menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Hihihi," suara tawa lembut terdengar dari belakang Rayleigh. Seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek datang dan membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Dia benar-benar polos, Ray-_san. _Mungkin lain kali kau harus mengajarinya sedikit kepekaan?" Shakki, nama sang wanita, tersenyum sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Keimutan Monkey-_chan _semakin bertambah setiap hari, kau tahu? Walaupun umurnya bertambah tua."

"Obaa-_chan, _aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku tidak boleh datang di hari ulang tahunku sendiri?"Luffy mengambil satu cangkir teh dan mulai meniupnya pelan. Rayleigh mendecak sebal, ikut mengambil cangkir.

"Monkey-_chan_, kau memang sangat polos, ya?"Shakki mencubit sebelah pipi Luffy. "Aku tidak bisa pensiun menjadi penggemarmu kalau kau masih sepolos dan seimut ini."

"Aku tidak polos dan imut! Aku sudah 26 tahun!"Luffy mengerucutkan bibir. Tawa Shakki berderai, kemudian kembali menyesap rokoknya.

"Jadi, di hari ulang tahunmu ini, apakah ada kabar dari _dia?"_tanya Rayleigh. Alisnya berkerut.

Luffy tampak seperti habis disedot kesadarannya. "Ah, soal itu..."

"Ray-_san_,"Shakki menggelengkan kepala. "Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaanmu itu."

"Aku minta maaf jika hal ini mengganggumu, Luffy. Aku tahu kau masih setia padanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Semoga dia cepat memberi kabar, ya?"Rayleigh tersenyum dan mengacak surai malam Luffy.

"_Ossan..."_

_"_Dan karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, hari ini kau libur! Tidak boleh bekerja di hari ulang tahun!"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Tenanglah, gajimu tak akan kupotong. Sekarang, pergilah, Luffy! Habiskan hari ulang tahunmu dengan bersenang-senang!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _ossan!"_

* * *

_Hei, kau dengar? Umurku sudah 26 tahun. Sudah dewasa, 'kan? Aku tumbuh sendirian tanpamu disampingku. Hari demi hari kulalui, tanpa terasa, meski bagiku sama saja jika tidak ada dirimu._

* * *

"Uwoooh, hari ini pun masih banyak sakura!"

Luffy menggumam senang, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyaksikan pohon-pohon sakura yang masih menebarkan helai-helai merah muda di jalan-jalan. Bulan Mei, bulan dimana waktunya bagi pohon-pohon sakura untuk menggugurkan helai-helai merah mudanya.

"Luffy!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menoleh, menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan orang yang telah memanggilnya. Seorang pria bersurai merah melambaikan tangan padanya, dan dengan marka di mata kirinya, Luffy tahu bahwa itu adalah Shanks.

"Shanks!" seru Luffy sambil balas melambaikan tangan. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," Shanks mengacak surai malam Luffy. "Hari ini, kau tidak kerja?"

"_Shishishi_, hari ini Rayleigh-ossan memberiku cuti karena hari ini aku berulang tahun!" Luffy menjawab dengan semangat. "Mungkin supaya aku bisa menyambut _dia _jika _dia _kembali."

Shanks tersenyum samar. "Kau masih saja setia, ya, Luffy? Masih ada kabar tentang_nya?"_

_"_Huh?"

"Ah, maaf jika aku menyinggungmu. Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mentraktirmu saja? Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Shanks! Ayo, ke Restoran Baratie!"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Jangan melompat seperti anak kecil, Luffy, kau sudah 26 tahun!"

* * *

_Aku telah menunggumu selama ini dan yakin bahwa kau masih ada, masih bernapas dan jantungmu masih berdetak. Di setiap detak jantungmu, terselipkah rasa rindumu untukku?_

* * *

"Silakan~"

"Terima kasih, Caimie!" Luffy berseru bahagia ketika pesanan takoyaki kesukaannya sampai. Gadis bersurai hijau itu mengangguk senang.

"Untuk hadiah ulang tahun Luffy-_chin _hari ini. Luffy-_chin _boleh memesan sebanyak apapun yang Luffy-_chin _mau. Hadiah dariku, Pappagg, dan Hacchin!"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Caimie!"

Setelah makan porsi besar daging di restoran Baratie dengan Shanks, Luffy melanjutkan _pencariannya _dengan mampir ke restoran takoyaki milik temannya, Hachi, Pappagg, dan Caimie.

"Ne, ne, Luffy-_chin. _Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu...tentang _dia..._Apakah Luffy-_chin _masih setia menunggunya?"

Kunyahan Luffy berhenti. Tatapannya menjadi kosong. Caimie langsung berpikir untuk menarik kembali ucapannya agar Luffy tidak merasa tersinggung, tapi-

"Tentu saja, Caimie! _Dia _pasti akan kembali dan akan bersamaku kembali!" jawab Luffy, tersenyum lebar. Caimie tersenyum miris. Tatapan mata Luffy saat mengatakan itu masih terlihat kosong dan nada suaranya sedikit bergetar. Bahkan, dia terlihat ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Menunggu selama itu dengan keyakinan besar, perlahan-lahan menelan keyakinan itu karena yang ditunggu pun seakan sudah _lenyap._

"Aku permisi, Luffy-_chin. _Semakin ramai, aku mau membantu Hacchin dulu. Panggil aku kalau Luffy-_chin _mau tambah, ya?"

"Iya. Terima kasih!"

* * *

_Aku tidak peduli jika aku dianggap gila. Aku tidak peduli pada tatapan kasihan orang-orang. Yang kupedulikan adalah, menunggumu sampai kau kembali ke sisiku. Shishishi, jangan-jangan kau pun juga menganggapku gila?_

* * *

Menjelang musim panas, rasa-rasanya suhu udara semakin meningkat. Pepohonan mulai menunjukkan hijau daunnya di sepanjang jalan, menggantikan nuansa merah muda. Matahari bersinar terik di langit, dengan awan-awan serupa permen kapas menemani sang mentari. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Bunga-bunga musim panas pun mulai bermekaran. Luffy mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang di sebuah taman. Mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian. Tawa riang dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Menyenangkan sekali..." Luffy menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Angin berhembus sejuk, memainkan surai-surai halusnya.

_"Ayolah keluar! Apa kau tidak bosan membaca rentetan kalimat disana?"_

_"Tidak, Luffy-ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini, kalau tidak aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan pasienku."_

_"Hmmp. Selalu begitu. Kau hanya sibuk dengan bukumu, sementara di luar sana ada lebih banyak lagi kesenangan! Aku tidak peduli, kau harus ikut denganku!"_

_"Tunggu sebentar, Luffy-ya-"_

Memutar kembali suaranya dalam ingatannya, meski tidak sengaja, cukup membuat Luffy mengernyit pedih.

"Permisi...Nak, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Luffy membuka matanya dan menangkap sosok pria berkacamata bundar dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan memegang tongkat tengah menatapnya. Setelah mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya, si pria duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat siang, Nak. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya si pria ramah. Luffy membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Hanya bersantai, _ossan_. _Ossan_ sendiri?"

"Ah, aku hanya menunggu cucuku," si pria terkekeh dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkatnya. "Dia akan datang bersama anakku. Sudah dua tahun mereka tidak datang mengunjungiku, makanya aku senang sekali,"

Alis Luffy berkerut. "Oh, begitu ya...?"

"Ada apa, Nak? Kau kelihatan sedih. Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _ossan_. _Shishishi_, pasti _ossan_ senang sekali ya dengan kedatangan orang yang sangat _ossan_ tunggu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang, _ossan. _Hanya saja, _dia _tidak memberi kabar hingga saat ini. _Shishishi, _bahkan aku juga tidak tahu dia masih ada atau tidak."

"Oh," si pria terlihat bersimpati. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, kemudian menepuk punggung Luffy.

"Jangan hilang keyakinan, Nak. Apapun yang kau percayai dengan sepenuh hati, pasti akan tercapai," si pria tersenyum menenangkan. Dia bangkit, kemudian pamit dan pergi.

Luffy mengangguk pelan, dalam hati mengaminkannya, berharap apa yang dikatakan pria itu menjadi kenyataan. Cengiran lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. Mungkin benar, mungkin kali ini dia masih bisa berharap. Tidak ada salahnya berharap, 'kan? Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui gagasannya sendiri. Semangat baru muncul di benaknya.

"Yosh! Aku akan tetap menunggu_nya_!"

* * *

"_Luffy_-_ya,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Aku punya satu perkataan yang harus kusampaikan padamu."_

_"Shishishi, tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini. Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

"Aku pulang~"

Suara Luffy memenuhi seisi apartemen. Dan, tidak ada yang menjawab. Lorongnya gelap, begitu juga dengan ruangan-ruangan lain di apartemennya. Ah, memang selalu seperti itu selama ini. Yang menyambutnya adalah kegelapan dan kesunyian, dan lama-kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa. Toh, sebentar lagi dia bisa membuat keributan sendiri-membuat apartemennya berantakan, misalnya.

"_Shishishi, _hari ini aku enaknya ngapain, ya?"

Dia merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, dan memandangi langit-langit ruangan. Perlahan-lahan, pikirannya melalang buana tanpa disengaja-memutar kembali memori yang sejak lama ingin dia lupakan.

"_Berapa lama...kau akan pergi?"_

_"Jangan sedih begitu. Tidak terlalu lama, hanya sekitar 6 bulan."_

_"Oh, 6 bulan itu tidak lama, ya?"_

_"Luffy-ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf karena mendadak, tapi aku harus pergi."_

_"Tidak bisa diwakilkan, begitu?"_

_"Maaf."_

* * *

_"Aku pergi, Luffy-ya."_

_Koper diseret, beserta tas-tas kedokteran lainnya menuju _genkan. _Dia memandangi Luffy yang berdiri di _genkan _dengan tatapan bersalah, dan semakin bersalah ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Luffy. _

_"H-hati-hati," Luffy membuang muka, enggan menatap mata kelabu pria di depannya. _

_"Luffy-ya, aku janji akan segera kembali."_

_"Hu'um," Luffy mengangguk kecil dan masih mengalihkan pandangan. _

_Tiba-tiba kedua pipinya dipegang oleh tangan besar pria didepannya, memaksanya mengangkat pandangan dan mempertemukan kedua iris beda warna itu. Ada gumpalan bening di kedua manik cokelat Luffy._

_"Kau menangis?"_

_"Tidak!" Luffy buru-buru mengusap matanya. Tapi pria didepannya itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dengan lebih dulu mengecup dahinya. _

_"Jangan menangis. Aku akan menghubungimu sesering mungkin."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Iya. Nah, sekarang," Pria itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luffy, kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut. _

_"Aku pergi."_

_"Jangan rindukan aku. Itu berat, kau tahu?"_

_"Kau yang jangan merindukanku, Luffy-ya."_

* * *

"Sekarang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." satu per satu bulir bening berjatuhan dari sudut mata Luffy dan tidak berniat menghapusnya. Biarlah, dengan menangis mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Walau sudah lama, tetapi memori singkat itu tetap saja terasa menyakitkan, setelah 7 tahun dia menyembunyikan diri.

"Andai _dia_ tahu, kalau aku sangat merindukannya..."

Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram dada.

"Pulanglah. Temui aku kembali...

...Torao..."

* * *

_"Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Aku tidak yakin kau sanggup mendengarnya. Tapi kau harus menerimanya, Luffy!"_

_"Apa yang harus kuterima? Apa yang harus kudengar? Mengapa wajah kalian seperti itu?!"_

_"Luffy...Law sudah..."_

_"...pesawat yang membawanya diterjang cuaca buruk..."_

_"...sekarang, dia menghilang..."_

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luffy!" Usopp berseru senang seraya melompat masuk ke dalam apartemen Luffy. Di pelukannya ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dihiasi kertas kado dan pita berwarna merah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, teman SUPER-ku!" Franky ikut bersorak, menepuk-nepuk bahu Luffy dengan berlebihan. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kado kepada Luffy sebelum menghambur masuk.

"Luffy! Pinjam dapurmu!" Sanji langsung melangkahkan kaki ke dapur mungil di apartemen Luffy. Luffy sendiri tidak keberatan, sebab dia suka jika temannya itu memasak untuknya. Padahal tadi Luffy sudah makan porsi besar di restorannya, tapi tak mengapa, ini adalah pelayanan khusus darinya untuk temannya tersayang.

Selain Usopp, Franky, dan Sanji, teman-temannya yang lain juga datang menghadiri pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahunnya. Luffy selalu menyukai hal itu, tidak peduli jika sehabis ini apartemennya akan seperti habis terkena badai, jika mereka bisa mengusir sepi maka itu cukup untuknya. Malam itu dia cukup bahagia dengan menyaksikan Chopper menari sumpit, menyaksikan wajah Zoro yang penuh coretan karena kalah melawan Usopp dan Franky, jeritan Nami, nyanyian Brook, serta teriakan kesal Sanji.

Tumpukan kotak berbungkus kertas warna-warni meninggi di sudut ruangan. Setelah malam semakin larut, keceriaan itu usai. Satu per satu temannya pamit pulang, meninggalkannya kembali sendiri. Ruang tengah terlihat sangat berantakan dengan balon dimana-mana dan taburan kertas konfeti, di meja kue ulang tahun yang sudah lebur berserakan. Untunglah piring-piring kotor sudah dicuci Sanji semua, memang sangat perhatian dia padanya. Luffy memandang kosong ke arah kekacauan itu, kemudian melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak berniat membereskan itu semua, toh tidak akan ada yang memarahinya. Besok-besok saja dia bereskan. Hari ini dia sangat lelah, bukan lelah fisik tapi lelah batin.

Dia lelah menunggu.

Berjam-jam dia menunggu _dia_ menghubungi dan memberinya kabar, tapi tidak ada. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" saja tidak. Luffy menggelengkan kepala untuk mencegah air matanya mengalir kembali, kemudian memilih merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan menerawang.

* * *

_"Kau bohong..."_

_"Maafkan kami, Luffy..."_

_"Kalian bohong, 'kan? Katakan padaku kalau kalian berbohong?!"_

_"Luffy..."_

_"Torao tidak mungkin menghilang! Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menghubungiku jika dia sudah sampai! Kalian jangan mengada-ada!"_

_"Dan jam berapakah dia akan sampai, Luffy?!"_

_"Jam...?"_

_"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Sampai saat ini, aku juga sangat berharap kalau berita itu bohong..."_

_"Sudah...lewat...tiga jam..."_

_"Luffy!"_

* * *

_Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi jika saja kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat itu. _

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan Luffy sesungguhnya sudah ingin terlelap sejak tadi. Bulan sabit menggantung di langit dengan beberapa bintang yang bersinar lemah. Dengan sisa-sisa harapan, dia menunggu dan _masih _menunggu.

Detik demi detik terlewati, dan sempurna sudah hari telah berganti. Lagi-lagi harapannya kandas. Dia menggigit bibir menahan getir, dan berusaha terlelap. Melupakan semua dan bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja, ya, ya, itu adalah hal yang selalu dilakukannya. Hari-hari 'kan berjalan seperti biasa.

Lelapnya terganggu ketika dering ponsel mengusiknya. Luffy sedikit menyesal mengapa dia tidak mematikan ponselnya terlebih dahulu-ah, setidaknya mengganti nada dering ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar mengganggunya. Dia memilih mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan melanjutkan tidur.

Diabaikan, akhirnya dering berisik itu berhenti. Luffy menghela napas lega. Tapi seakan si penelepon tidak menyerah, dering itu kembali mengusiknya dan Luffy malas-malasan mengangkatnya. Barangkali si penelepon ngotot meneleponnya karena ada urusan mendesak. Kalau bukan, ya, tinggal bilang salah sambung.

"Halo?" tanya Luffy dengan suara serak. Terdengar bunyi _kssrk _dari seberang.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanya Luffy lagi, kemudian melihat nama penelepon. Hanya terpampang nomor tak dikenal. Dahinya berkerut, siapa pula gerangan orang iseng yang mengganggunya malam-malam begini.

"..."

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, akan kututup. Jangan menelepon lagi."

Luffy bersiap mematikan sambungan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya. Mungkinkah..._dia _yang menghubunginya? Untunglah, sambungan belum terputus dan suara Luffy kembali mengudara, bergetar dengan rasa rindu dan perih yang membuncah.

"T-Torao...?"

Susah payah Luffy berusaha menyebutkan nama itu, memaksanya keluar melewati tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Helaan napas pelan terdengar di seberang, membuat tangannya bergetar dan pelupuk matanya memanas. Rasa rindu itu membuncah, membuatnya menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat seakan ponsel itu bisa membawa _orang_ itu kembali ke sisinya.

"Torao...? Itukah kau...?"tanyanya lirih. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar menahan isak tangis.

Keheningan kembali menyapanya. Tidak ada balasan apapun, tidak ada suara apapun. Isakan kecil lolos dari mulut Luffy, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mencegah isakan kembali lolos.

"_ Maaf..."_

Hati Luffy mencelos ketika mendengar suara yang teramat lama tak dia dengar. Suara yang amat dirindukannya. Ponsel lolos dari genggaman tangannya saking tak percayanya dia dapat mendengar kembali suara dan panggilan itu. Buru-buru dia meraih kembali ponselnya dan berteriak.

"Torao! Ini benar kau, 'kan?!"Napasnya habis, dia berusaha menahan tangis yang mencekik lehernya. " Jawab aku! Jangan diam saja!"

"..."

"Kemana saja kau selama ini...?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku selama ini menunggumu? Mengertikah kau selama ini aku tersiksa karena menantimu tanpa kabar sedikitpun?"

Luffy terisak. Dia menangis sejadinya, menumpahkan beban yang terlalu lama dia pendam. Menyakitkan dan perih. Bahkan rasanya dengan menangis saja tidak cukup.

Tiba-tiba panggilan itu terputus. Luffy berusaha menghubungi kembali nomor itu. Tapi sayang, tidak aktif. Berkali-kali dia mencoba sambil memanggil-manggil namanya dan berdoa, namun nihil. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Pandangannya menjadi segelap langit, dia terkulai lemah, memandang langit-langit kamar.

_"Aku merindukanmu, Luffy-ya..."_

_"_Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Torao..." gumamnya lirih, meremas selimut dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Melampiaskan tangisannya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat menahan sesak dan kerinduan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan. "Kenapa kau sangat tega...?"

Hari ulang tahun yang seharusnya menyenangkan, entah mengapa selalu menjadi momen menyakitkan untuknya. Awalnya bahagia, tapi berakhir dengan kekecewaan mendalam.

Heningnya kamar tiba-tiba pecah oleh ketukan di pintu. Ketukan itu berlangsung lama, hingga Luffy yakin itu memang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Tapi siapa pula yang mau bertandang ke sini pada larut malam begini? Siapa yang bisa masuk ke apartemennya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Oh, jika ternyata yang datang adalah perampok atau pencuri, biarlah, Luffy ikhlas nyawanya berakhir di tangan mereka, dengan begitu mungkin _dia_ akan pulang untuknya, meski mereka tidak sempat bertemu. Lama diabaikan, ketukan itu menjadi lebih keras dan Luffy dengan perasaan jengkel bangun dan menghampiri pintu.

Langkahnya terasa berat...

_"Luffy-ya,"_

Tangannya yang menggantung di udara seperti memikul beban berton-ton beratnya...

_"Aku kembali untukmu."_

Kenop pintu itu terasa dingin...

"_Karena aku mencintaimu."_

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, apa yang dilihatnya membuat tubuhnya lemas bagai tanpa tenaga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luffy-ya..."

Suara ini...sosok tegap yang sangat dirindukannya...

"Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu selama ini..."

Kedua manik cokelat itu membelalak tak percaya, sembari terus mengalirkan cairan bening yang makin deras.

"Aku pulang."

Kedua kakinya tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia jatuh berlutut, tenggorokannya terasa tersekat, giginya bergemeletuk keras. Dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan tak karuan. Oleh rasa rindu dan tak percaya yang menjadi satu.

"Maukah kau menerimaku kembali?" Tangan itu terulur, meraih tubuhnya yang menjadi sekaku patung dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luffy-_ya,"_

"A..."

Pelukan dieratkan, membiarkan pemuda itu melampiaskan emosinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Torao!"

* * *

_Untunglah, penantianku tak sia-sia. Aku selalu percaya kau akan kembali padaku, dan kau mewujudkannya. Aku mencintaimu juga, Torao._

* * *

**The End.**

Hai! Saya anak baru di fandom ini, yah saya baru aja nonton one piece sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu dan sedang dalam arc Marineford! Saya harap fanfic ini tidak mengecewakan anda semua, yah walaupun baru saya nge-ship LawLu dan ZoSan *disantoryuu*

berkenan review?


End file.
